Blind Chance
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: Shego is having a horrible day, and it's made even worse when she bumps into the kid that's running down the sidewalk. Cue Kim Possible. She was blinded at fifteen by Drakken's stupidity, and now she's attending the very university that Shego teaches at. It seems fate has designs for them because they just can't stop bumping into each other.


**Well, hello there. Yes, this is my first official Kim Possible fanfic. Oh, and yes, this is definitely KiGo. I love KiGo. And yes, the summary actually is super horrible and shit. Why? Because I have no idea how to describe this. Really. This is the last time I listen to myself think in the shower. I'm definitely sticking to dreams...**

* * *

Shego

Could today get any worse? First, I rip my favorite pair of pants on some kind of metal pipe that just so happened to have a sharp edge that cut my leg while it was at it. So, now I have a hole in my pants and a fucking cut across my leg, and it definitely is not a superficial scratch. I've got a bit of a limp right now because every flex of that muscle pulls at the cut. I grumble to myself as I walk down the street. I have to get back to my apartment to change my clothes so that I don't have to walk into work looking like I'd just got out of a fight or something.

Something hits my side, sending me skidding across the concrete. "God damn it! Can I not get a break today?" Now, I have scrapes to add to the cut, and my shirt is dirty and stained with blood. "Ugh." I sit up and try to dust my palms off without working the grains of sand in deeper than they already are. Looking over, I see a girl trying to pick up all of her stuff that's now scattered across the sidewalk.

The girl is mumbling to herself and reaches around blindly, like she can't even see her own hand. "God, I'm already late, and now I don't even have my paper. What am I going to do?" She seems to be having about as good of a day as I am.

I sigh and help her gather all her stuff up and hold it out to her. I wave it around a bit, and she stops and cocks her head. "I don't have all day, kid. Just take the damn paper." I growl at the stupid kid. Why doesn't she just take the damn things?

I shake the papers once more, and her hand tentatively reaches out to grab the papers. Her fingertips trace the edges before letting her hand close around the pages. "Thanks. Can you help me find my cane? The cord seems to have broken, and I can't find it anywhere near me."

Cane? I look at the white and red cane not two foot from the girl then back at her. Oh shit, she's blind! "Yeah, um, here it is." I pick it up and place it in her hand. My earlier comment comes to mind. "I'm sorry I kinda yelled at you earlier."

She laughs lightheartedly. "It was my own fault. If I hadn't been running, I highly doubt we'd have ever crossed paths like that." She straightens herself out and brushes the dirt off. "Sorry to say this, but I gotta jet. I've got a history paper to turn in." With that, she turns and starts a slightly slower jog towards the university in the distance. What just happened? I look down at my scuffed hands and wince. This is going to be a bitch to clean, and I am not looking forward to it. I trudge back to my apartment with a slightly more pronounced limp than before, thinking about that red head all the way.

* * *

Kim

Shit, shit, shit. I'm so totally late. I can't believe I slept through my alarm like that! I rush through the halls, trying to count my steps accurately. Room one eighty-six should be around here somewhere. It's not like it's my first time here. I've had class everyday here since January, so I shouldn't be so disoriented, but this morning, running into that woman has got me so off.

She smelled nice. That's not an unusual thought for me, but I also thought that her voice sounded so sexy. It was like a cool breeze on a hot day, just enough to give me goosebumps before it was gone again. I reach up to trace along the wall, looking for the room number. Yes! Okay, this is the right classroom. I take a deep breath and open the door. The professor is still lecturing, so that's a good sign that I'm not too late. I find my reserved seat at the front and take out my laptop. This is going to be a long lecture. I just know it.

* * *

Shego

With my, would I be able to call it a wound? Well, with my wound dressed and a new outfit on, I rush out the door. I'm so late to my lecture that it's not even funny. All the students are probably using that asinine rule of waiting that has been flying around. If I'm twenty minutes late, that does not give them the excuse to just leave. I have class every fucking day if I can. I huff as I walk into the room and see a good majority of them still there. "Good, you weren't idiots. Today, we're going to discuss Daniel Quinn and his Ishmael."

A few groans sound throughout the room. I laugh inwardly. This is probably one of the best parts of my day, abusing the students with new knowledge. A hand goes up. I quirk my eyebrow as I point to the kid. "But weren't we supposed to go over Quinn next week."

I scoff. "Tough shit. We're ahead of schedule, so we can start Quinn early." I grab the stack of papers that I had put orderly into the cabinet at the front of the room. "Here's the quintessential elements of this lesson. We're going to be going over the text minimally as we watch a movie. Instinct is the selection that I've chosen to accompany this lesson. You will explore…" I stop as the door opens. Is it going to be one of the idiots that left but came back after hearing I'd shown up after all?

In steps that red head that had literally rammed into me this morning. She's not one of my students, is she? Wouldn't I have known? "I, um, isn't this Dr. Hamilton's class?"

A small smile tugs at my lips. "That'd be the class after this one, but by all means, stay. We were just starting a new unit. What seat do you usually sit in?"

She hesitates a bit, probably considering if she should. "Um, the closest seat to the door, the one on the left." She bites her lip and tilts her head in the general direction of that seat, which is already taken.

I chuckle to myself. "Atkinson, vacate."

"But, Miss Bao." Jeremy starts to contradict me, but one looks makes him stop and flee his seat.

"Your seat is empty, now. Take a seat so I can start the lesson." I shake my head and start again, always watching the red head. "As I was saying, the distinction between what our society was and is, what the difference between agricultural societies and hunter/gatherers is, and what Quinn believed to be the hindrance in human evolution." I go to the computer in the corner of the room. "Now, shut your mouth and listen to the movie. The paper that I will pass out to you will be a guide as to what questions I will ask on each individual quiz that I will email to you at the end of this movie. We will get half way through this before I turn it off to discuss the first three to five questions on the paper. Enjoy the film." I turn off the lights and turn on the projector, letting the movie play through.

* * *

Kim

Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events. My utter inability to tell time this morning has ended the second chance meeting of the lovely voiced mystery woman, who I now have at least a last name for. Bao. That's a very uncommon surname. Is it Asian? She doesn't have an inflection that an accent would have, so she has either trained herself out of it or was born in America, or some equally English speaking area. She's also a philosophy teacher.

Maybe it was fate, or maybe I just needed a break in the rut that my life has descended into. God, since I was fifteen, my life has been just an endless cycle of living and school. Actually, I can't even call it living. I've been surviving. I've just basically been taking everything motion by motion, learning to walk again and then learning how to read Braille. I mean, really, I only needed Braille for a few years before technology caught up to the handicapped community. Now, I can use special software that will read things out for me or take notes for me.

I was an aspiring hero, back then. I started at fourteen with some asinine job that Ron convinced me to take. One fluke and I'm somebody that people actually call on. I found Wade early on. He hooked me up with some gadgets and organized my website. I was able to hop from country to country rather swiftly with him as my webmaster. Then, that day, that stupid moment, came. I was on a routine mission. Drakken had been a nuisance for a little less than a year, at this point. He did some pretty crazy things, things that I have to say was definitely thinking outside the box. This day, he decided to play a jokester. He played it all off as a giant prank, a deadly prank. He had us in a death trap over a huge vat of some kind of seriously corrosive liquid. He demonstrated with a small device. He threw it in, and it just dissolved into nothing.

I remember the fear that I had. Ron was away with his parents that day. I was all alone on this one, and Drakken had actually remembered to take my devices and belt. I can't remember the last time a villain ever took away my gadgets. Then, he actually started to lower me into the vat. He was going to kill me! Thankfully, he doesn't think of everything. I was able to wiggle out of the leather straps that he had me in. I just jumped from the trap and stand right in front of the mad scientist. He'd gotten so startled that he reached out for the first thing he could and doused me in it. It turns out that it was the preliminary sample of his acid. It wasn't as strong as the one he had me dangling over, but it was still bad. He managed to mostly just catch my eyes and a bit of the skin around it. From that day on, I've been blind. Maybe if I hadn't just passed out from the pain, I could have saved my eyes, but that's neither here nor there. What's done is done, now.

There's no sense in even thinking about this right now. It's just going to depress me further. Maybe this is what I need. This is the break in all the monotony and stupidity that I need. It could break the spell, or curse depending on how you look at it, that I've had cast over me for so long. It's been school and family, school and family. I have nothing else anymore. I used to be in every club imaginable, a cheerleader, a hero! Now, I can't do anything, according to my parents. I am twenty years old. I can do things on my own. I can traverse my own home without assistance. I can go to the fucking park without a chaperone. If push comes to shove, I can even defend myself pretty well. Five years of this shit, and they still think I'm completely helpless.

Three hours later, I'm free from my very boring and easy literature class. I swear I could pass that class even if I slept through the majority like I feel a lot of the students do. I'm free to search for the mystery woman, Miss Bao. I definitely need a first name to go with that. It just seems so weird to have a crush on a teacher. Having her first name would make it seem a lot less weird. Traversing the halls is a lot more difficult than I'd have imagined when I don't know where I'm going. The bustle of activity makes it where I can't exactly hear anything, and I'm fairly certain that the teacher's names aren't written with the room numbers.

I clear my throat and do something that I hate doing. "Excuse me. Could someone show me the way to Miss Bao's office?" I swear, almost half of the students here in the hallway just stop.

A voice to my right answers me. "Yes, I'll be happy to show you the way." I smile at the voice as who ever said it grabbed my arm. "Hi, my name's Emily. We have history together. I sit a few seats behind you."

"Well, thank you for this. I would have never found it on my own." I'm definitely laying it on a little too thick, but this innocence and helplessness helps get things done sometimes. Nobody ever really even suspects that it could be an act.

"I'm happy to help, Kim." She's probably using that super sweet voice for the same reason I'm using mine. We walk for a bit in an awkward silence before she stops. "Here ya go. It's the door on your right. See ya in class."

I wave at her before turning to the door. I place my hand on the wall beside it and feel for that tiny plaque with the numbers on it. It'll be good to know where I have to go if I ever want to, well I'd say see her again, but that's not what I'd be able to do. I knock on the door and hear from the other side, "Come in." Oh, she's actually here.

I open the door slowly. "Uh, hi." All of the shuffling stops, and I'm curious as to why. Does she not want me to know she's here? I'd hate to tell her that she's already given herself away. just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid. "You still there?" I giggle as I hear her chair move again.

* * *

Shego

"Um, yeah. Yes. Come in and sit down. Uh, what exactly are you doing here, anyway?" I was a bit stunned for a few seconds, and I'm sure she noticed. Why is she even here? We've run into each other too many times already, and she's seeking me out? That's stupid.

I see her feel around for a chair before sitting down. I wince as I realize that that was entirely inconsiderate. She doesn't know where any of the stuff in my office is. When she finally gets into a seat, she clears her throat. "You wouldn't believe what I had to do to find you." She chuckles, and her lips turn up in the semblance of a smile.

I roll my eyes, completely aware that she couldn't see it. I let my amusement show in my next words. "I'm sure it was horribly difficult to get that girl to take you to my office."

She blushed and smiled just that bit more. "Of course it was. It's not like the entire hall stops when I ask it to."

"Right." I let a low chuckle. "To what do I owe the honor of your humble presence?" I pause after that question, realizing that I don't even know her name. Shit.

"To be honest, I just thought that you sound absolutely sexy, and you're a mystery. I don't even know your name, but I do want to get to know you."

I'm completely knocked away by her honesty. "My name's Shula, but everyone calls me Shego."

She extends her hand, and I take it. "Kim Possible." Her smile gets all the brighter. "I knew you were sexy, but with a name like that, I believe it even more."

I chuckle and let go of her hand. "Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

"Just 'not too bad?' I thought I was down right gorgeous." She takes off her glasses and winks in my direction. I can't exactly control the blush that takes over my face. Wow, this hasn't happened in a while.

"That too." I take a silent breath. "Wanna go out sometime?"

"I'd like that." I stop myself from celebrating until she leaves, but afterward, I just let myself think that maybe this day wasn't so horrible after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was abrupt. I kinda had an idea and ran with it. I really am sorry, but I didn't want to have a huge story about this. Heck, if anyone wants to run with this idea and make a better story out of it, PM me. I'm cool with it. :)**


End file.
